Multiply.
Solution: Let's visualize to help us solve. The number line shows ${7}$ equal jumps of ${10}$ units. $0$ $10$ $20$ $30$ $40$ $50$ $60$ $70$ $+10$ $+10$ $+10$ $+10$ $+10$ $+10$ $+10$ ${7} \times {10} = \underbrace{{10} + {10}+ {10} + {10} + {10} + {10} + {10}}_{{7}{\text{ tens}}} = 70}$ $70}={7}\times{10}$